


Echo

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family Reunions, Lazy Mornings, Other, Return, Reunions, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz are having a lazy day in the Tardis when an unexpected visitor appears.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are probably a few plot holes and things that don't make sense, but this is Doctor Who. The whole show is riddled with that kind of thing. Anyway, after seeing Georgia Tennant tweet that she stole a bit of the Tardis when she filmed her episode, I knew I had to write this.
> 
> Also, just btw, I haven't seen any of Jodie Whittaker's era yet since it's not available for streaming in my country (as far as I'm aware), but I think I have a general idea of her Doctor from what I've seen on Tumblr and how the other Doctors before her behaved.

It was one of those lazy days, sitting around, giving the Tardis a chance to rest after voyage after voyage. The Doctor was fiddling with something on the control panel, looking rather bored with life. She dreadfully wanted to go somewhere, but she knew the Tardis needed a break.

The Doctor sighed, and looked over to Yaz, who was flipping through some book she’d found in a back room. It was just the two of them today, but for the most part, things had been rather quiet. Not uncomfortably so. In fact, it was rather the opposite. A comfortable silence.

Well, it would be if the Doctor wasn’t _so bored_. She sighed again, hoping to get Yaz’s attention, but Yaz was rather absorbed in whatever it was she was looking at, so the Doctor went back to fiddling with the control panel.

“Hey, you,” Yaz said, still not looking up from her book, “if you put us on Mars or somewhere without meaning to…”

“Oh, don’t worry,” the Doctor said, smiling as she turned to face her. “I know what not to touch.”

At that exact moment, she leaned on the console, throwing a lever without meaning to. The panel flashed and flickered, and she quickly put the lever back in place. The Tardis vibrated, if that was the correct word for what it did, slightly.

“Doctor…” Yaz said, her tone taking on a tinge of warning as she closed the book in her lap.

Halfway between them, the air shimmered, and a familiar _whoosh_ sound filled the room.

“What?” the Doctor said, her brow furrowed and nose scrunched as she took a step forward.

“Doctor, what did you do?” Yaz asked.

“I don’t think I did…” she started to say.

Yaz got to her feet and took the long way around the room to stand by the Doctor’s side, the two of them staring in confusion and concern as what appeared to be another blue police box materialized in front of them.

“Is that…?”

“Okay, I definitely didn’t do that!” the Doctor said, pointing at it.

She started to take a step closer, but Yaz stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Why is the Tardis inside the Tardis?” Yaz asked.

“Beats me,” the Doctor chuckled, then immediately sobered when she saw that her companion wasn’t nearly as amused as she was.

“What do we do?”

The Doctor looked the box up and down slowly. “Wait ‘til somebody comes out?” she shrugged.

She truly had no better ideas, and this seemed like the best option regardless. No sense in acting before you knew what you were up against.

“What do we do if it’s ourselves? You said—”

Before Yaz could finish, the door opened, and a young woman in military-style fatigues stepped out, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She smiled at them politely, but looked just as confused as they did.

“You’re not him,” she said, looking between the two women standing in front of her. She frowned. "You're not _her_ either."

“What?” the Doctor said, staring at her, unable to hide her confusion and intrigue at seeing her.

“Do you know where I can find the Doctor? I’ve got quite a few stories to tell him,” the woman said.

“What?” the Doctor said, yet again.

"Or Donna. She's his friend."

_"What?"_

“I put it in right, I know I did. The Doctor, The Tardis…and I mean, that could have got me anywhere in the universe, and at any time," she said with a laugh, "but I swear I’ve got to be in the right place. My Tardis has never got me to the wrong one before."

As she spoke, the Doctor’s expression softened. Her face relaxed, and she stared, less in confusion, and more in shock.

“Doctor?” Yaz said, her eyes locked on the woman standing in front of the box. “Who’s that?”

The Doctor stared, eyes wide, but her expression otherwise blank. Finally, she looked at Yaz.

“That would be my daughter, Jenny,” she said.


End file.
